Time Limit
by Faking.This.Smile
Summary: Summery Inside! NejiSakura, LEMON but in the later chapters! ENJOY
1. Finding Out

Summery: Neji's family is getting on his case about him not dating anyone, So they give him 4 months to find that special person, date her, and marry her, BUT they have to approve but when he finds someone, will they approve?

If the Story seems alittle rushed, forgive me...

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura and other Inners**'

---------------------------------------

A young man could be seen walking though the Gates of Konoha, that man just happened to be Hyuga Neji, just getting back from a Three Week Mission and all he wanted to do was take a relaxing bath and sleep, Then tommorow he would go see his friends so they knew he was still alive.

After 10 minutes of walking he finally got to his home, well more like Mansion

He wasn't even home one minute and His uncle had already requested to see him..

" You wished to see me, uncle?" Asked Neji, " Ah, yes, sit" said His uncle, Neji sat down, he was confused, Has he done anything, His uncle only called for him unless he's done something, Neji didn't recall doing anything wrong

" It seems the elders have been complaining about you,Neji" oh god, that couldn't be good, Neji just stared at him,

" You are 21. are you not?" Asked His uncle, " Yes sir, I am" this definatly couldn't be good, " Well the elders and I have been talking about you,Neji, it seems you are not courting anyone or as you would call it dating, am I correct?" asked His uncle " No sir, I am not" " Why is this?" curiosity getting the best of him.

" It is a waste of time" _' and I havn't found anyone yet' thought Neji_, He was slightly saddened by that thought, I mean who would want to be with him, he was cold, arrogant, treated everyone like he was better then them, But hey, Its Hyuga Neji, we're talking about.

" Ah, well my dear nephew, Love isn't a waste of time, It is one the best things, that could happen to a person" Stated His uncle, the second the sentence came out of his mouth, Neji knew something was going on, and it couldn't be good.

"Now you have two Choices" Nope, Definatly not good, Neji shifted uneasily in his seat, causing His uncle to pause for a few seconds.

" What would those be?" asked Neji, Curiosity killed the cat, well more like Neji..

" Either you find someone or We will find someone for you, but you are given a time limit" Stated his uncle, " How long?" Asked Neji

" Four months to be exact, so if you are to pick, I'd picked someone like a close friend" Stated His uncle, Neji Sighed, it always has to do with Love

" What is your decision? "

" I will find someone" with that he got up and left to go take a much needed bath, that he was going to take but His uncle interupted with his nonsense.

_' Four months? will that be enough, i don't have alot of girls who are friends, TenTen- No with Lee, Ino- to loud, plus shes with Shikamaru, Hinata- k...ew my cousin plus with Naruto, hmm..who esle? Sakura- We have become very close friends ever since Uchiha left, she does have a good personality, is very beautiful'_ Neji blushed _' good body'_ Yet again blushed but darker_ 'seems like a good pick, but what if she doesn't like me? I do have to admit I did starting liking her a couple weeks after Uchiha left...' thought Neji_ He had only hoped she returned his feelings, about 10 minutes he got out and went right to sleep.

---With Sakura---

A young girl stood looking out her window, lost in her own little world, Someone could just waltz right in and she wouldn't even notice.

_'I wonder in Neji-Kun got back from his mission yet..._**Bet he has**_I wonder if he's okay _Sakura sighed _I don't think i could stand it, if he wasn't She thought_, She really hoped he was, she had just gotten a week off from the hospital, Tsunade insisted, well more like forced her to take one, and told her to stay away from the hospital no matter what happened, Sakura sighed again_ I'll probably see him tommorow either around the Market or he'll come over, _Neji would always come over after a mission, it was like a tradition, if he didn't he'd find some way of getting her to know He's alright and why he couldn't come, he was so realiable. Even if he didn't do that, some how, she would find out, even if she had to ask random people if they saw him around, or she would get this feeling, that would tell her He's fine. _' Why am i so worked up about this? _**Because you feel something for him, plus he's your best friend **_I do not love him! _**Hey, i didn't say you loved him, just you had _something_ for him and yes, yes you do!**_ I do not! _**Yes, see you can't lie to me**_ and why is that!_** because stupid, im you!**_ you just called your self stupid_** thats besides the point! you know if something happened to him, like if he died, you probably would kill yourself, you know that's true, so get your ass out of denial!**_ Hai.. I cannot lie to myself_** Ha! finally! I, Inner Sakura wins an arguement with thyself! CHA! **_oh shut up! besides that's just sad, winning an arguement with yourself_** Just admit you love him or have something for him, and I'll leave you alone **_and if I don't? _**I do not know at the moment but! I will think of something soon! **_dont hurt yourself now..._**shut up! now admit it!' **Sakura sighed.. " FINE, I love him! gosh " thinking out loud

"umm...Sakura? you okay?" said a voice, Sakura turned to see Ino and Hinata, Sakura blushed **' Just be glad it wasn't Neji or Naruto'**

" Hai, im fine!" squeaked Sakura, Ino smiled

" So, Who's the lucky guy, Sakura?" asked Ino, with a huge grin on her face

A/N: Sorry if I kinda rushed it, i just wanted to get the whole admiting to their selves over with,

R&R

Ryu-Chan


	2. Best Friends, Moment

Chap 2: Hope yall like it sooooooooo far!

This chap may be alittle short, but oh well!

"W-what ever g-gave you that id..idea...I-I-Ino "Stuttered Sakura

"Oh, well i don't know how bout " FINE, I love him...Gosh" Mimicked Ino, Hinata laughed at her friends childish actions,

" Better spill Sakura, you know Ino will never let you go without telling, and besides... I wanna know too!" Said Hinata, Ino stuck her tongue out at Her, Sakura sighed

Its true, hardly anyone won an arguement with Ino...

" Fine, if I tell you, you can't tell ANYONE!" Sakura yelled, while Looking at Ino with that 'and-i-mean-you-!' look " Hey! What about her!" Said Ino while pointed her finger at Hinata, Hinata sighed " We promise" Said Hinata " Don't we Ino?" while poking Ino in the arms " Hai! just stop doing that!' Sakura sighed

" Well you gonna tell us or not, forehead-chan" Ino said while smiling, Sakura sighed again " You have been waiting for this moment to long, my dear friend" Said Sakura

" Well... Hey! don't change the subject!" Yelled Ino, " Fine! just shut up!" " Come on, we promise, we won't laugh" Said Hinata

" Fine but you cannot tell anyone" She saw Ino's mouth open " Yes Ino, Not even your ' Shika-kun' and Not even your ' Naruto-kun' Got that,and Ino dont you dare try to play MatchMaker" Yelled Sakura " We promise" Yelled Ino, She was waaaaaaaaaay to excited for her own good.

" Fine...its Neji"

Silence...

More Silence...

" y-ou..mean Neji as in Hyuga Neji?" Asked Ino, Sakura nodded, " you mean, Neji as in my cousin Hyuga Neji?" asked Hinata, she was alittle surprised but not as much as Ino, she suspected Sakura had something for him, Sakura just nodded

" If you guys tell anyone, I'm majorly screwed! If Naruto got ahold of this then I'd rather be dead! " yelled Sakura, Ino and Hinata gave her confused looks " Why?" Asked Hinata, she didn't know why this would be a problem..

" Naruto would go around screaming it at the top of his lungs, and if Neji hears then..." Sakura stopped, tears coming to her eyes, She couldn't imagine what her life would be without Neji in it, he was everything to her, her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her pillar when she felt like she was going to fall, He was her life, one of the reasons she hasn't killed herself yet

" Sakura? whats wrong?" asked Ino, She knew that if it wasn't for Neji, Her and Hinata wouldn't be standing there and Sakura would be six feet under.

" If Neji found out, our friendship is over! He wouldn't look at me the same, He probably would think of me as another one of his fangirls! then he might leave me! please don't tell anyone! I don't think I would be able to live if Neji left me...like..._He _did " Sakura explained, with tears coming out of her eyes

" Sakura, you know of all people, that, that isn't entirely true" Said Hinata " Yeah, Hina's right, Neji would never hurt you! plus if he did, then Shikamaru and Naruto would be after his head" Said Ino, Over the years Sakura and Shikamaru had formed a Brother/Sister relationship, Naruto and Shikamaru made an oath, that if anyone hurt their girls, All three of them, then someone would die " Yeah, and you know Naruto would right there next to him" Said Hinata, Naruto and Sakura had just become closer

" Yeah and you never know, He might feel the same for you" Ino said, trying to lift up her friends spirits, Sakura had take quite a beating on the heart since Sasuke left, she constanly turned down dates, or anything that had to do with some Guy she didn't know, but She had her friends, Ino finally stopped playing MatchMaker, when she noticed something in Sakura when Neji joined their small circle of friends. He was everything to her and She was everything to Him. If one of them died, the other woud probably kill themselves.

" Yes thats true, but what if he doesn't? What if he leaves me! It would be Sasuke all over again!" Said Sakura as new fresh tears poured down her face

Ino and Hinata's smile soon turned into a frown, _He _was the reason why Sakura had tried to kill herself twice, _He_ was the reason why she used to have cuts on her arms

Hinata walked over to Sakura and hugged her broken hearted friend " Hai, it could be but...Neji would never want to hurt you, Your his Precious person, He told me those exact words, Sakura, and he also told me, He'd rather die then see you hurt or Heart Broken, and besides, I think Neji is the answer to your prayers, I believe that he will be the one who mend your heart, Sakura" Said Hinata, " And If he did leave, hurt you in anyway, he wouldn't even make it with 2 miles from the Gates, because i know of two guys that care about you, and would do anything to see your beautiful smile, Shikamaru and Naruto swore on it? remember? the Oath " Never let anyone hurt our precious girls, even if he is a friend" Qouted Ino from when Shikamaru and Naruto's Oath, its true, Those boys would do anything for their three girls

" Shikamaru may be lazy and Naruto may be dumb at times but if someone hurt one of us, they'd be right in their faces, ready to murder them, even if they were close to that person" Hinata said, putting in her 2 cents while wiping Sakura tears away

" Come on forehead-girl, if he does love you, you wouldn't have to worry about being alone or unloved as you put it" Stated Ino also hugging her friends

" Thanks guys" Said Sakura

This truely was a moment between them.

A/N: Wellllllllll? how'd ya like it?

this is all i have written so far, but i will work on the next chapter or the next two chaps tonight!

R&R

Ryu-chan!


	3. The Oath

Alright! Here is Chap 3!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...sadly..

Neji woke up to something rather annoying...and rather loud

"Oi, Naruto! He's still asleep" Said who Neji guessed what Hinata, trying to stop her boyfriend from being murder by her cousin

"How can a person sleep after 11?" Asked Naruto, trying to get from Hinata's grasp on his arms, she was very strong

" Naruto, there are still some people who just get back from a mission who want to sleep" said who Neji figured was Shikamaru

" Naruto please! Neji is very tired and needs-" Hinata was cut off by the door flying open, There stood a rather annoyed Neji " Oi, see Hina-chan, you were wrong! Neji is awake" Said Naruto who started doing some kind of dance (A/N i had to make him dance!) "Naruto! What the hell are you doing waking me up and then doing some dance in front of me!" Yelled Neji, this was not his version of a wake-up call, Naruto ignored him and started shaking his butt ( A/N i had to!) " Naruto! thats sick!" Shikamaru said while covering his eyes

" Sometimes I wonder why I go out with you" Said Hinata who was shaking her head, " Its simple! You love me and can't live without me!" Naruto said while hugging his girlfriend, " Naruto! is this some sick joke! if it isn't then why are you two here" Neji said while pointing back and forth between Naruto and Shikamaru

Naruto stopped his sick dance " We came to see if you were still alive!" he said, Shikamaru snorted " More like forced me to come" Shikamaru said

" Hey it's seeing your best friend or stay with Ino and go shopping with her" Said Naruto

" Well as interesting as this chat is, I'm going to have lunch with Ino and Sakura" Said Hinata " Shall I tell her you doing fine and will see her sometime later?" Asked Hinata, looking at Neji, " Hai, but I won't being seeing her later" he said, Hinata frowned, she nodded and walked away

" Well, We gonna go train today or what?" asked Shikamaru, " Hai, let me change" said Neji, they couldn't tell the girls they were training with Neji after every mission, sure, they knew it was wrong and that Neji needed to rest but he had a good reason, if the girls found out the guys were screwed, Sakura would kill them all, Ino and Hinata would kill their boyfriends for doing this.

" I don't see why we can't tell them" Said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed, " because Ino and Hinata would kill us and Sakura would have a fuckin heart attack if she knew Neji was training after every mission, hurt or not" Shikamaru said, he knew it was wrong, but he was doing this for his friend.

" Why does he want to do this so much? it's not like he isnt strong enough already" Said Naruto, " Naruto, He's doing this for Sakura, yes he is very strong, but he wants to be stronger to protect her" he said, he was still confused about this himself, but he understood, He knew the reasons, 1: to be stronger for the next mission, he was given, 2: Sakura, to be able to protect her no matter what, He knew Neji might have something for her, but he wasn't quite sure, he sure wasn't going to go meddling in Neji's business.

" Why doesn't he just move in with her? then he came make sure she's safe 24/7" Said Naruto, Shikamaru just sighed, Neji walked out right when Shikamaru sighed, He heard every word they said.

They walked to their training area, not really talking but trying to avoid the girls from seeing them. After ten minutes of walking and avoiding, they finally got there.

" So who goes first?" asked Shikamaru, right he just wanted to watch the clouds " I'll go" Said Naruto, So him and Neji started fighting (A/N i really don't feel like putting a training scene in here, forgive me) After 2 hours of training, the guys decided to go get some food,Of course RAMEN, Since they didn't see the girls, they knew it was safe knowing the girls were probably shopping or at the Flower shop.

" So Neji, when ya gonna get yourself a girl and settle down" asked Naruto, Neji glared at him " I mean, you need a girl! me and Shikamaru already got our girls and Shika's already married to her!" Said Naruto (A/N if i didnt say that in the earlier chaps, im sorry) " as much as it pains me to say this, Neji, Naruto's right, Ino says its unhealthly for someone not to love someone, or be alone all the time, everybody has someone, she's right Neji, unless there is a someone and you havn't made a move yet" Shikamaru explained, Neji sighed and soon found his fork to be very interesting " please tell me there is someone" said Naruto, as much as Him and Shikamaru loved Neji, as their own brother, it hurt to see him like this, besides if he didnt find someone, he would be forced to marry someone he didn't love, " Come on man, theres got to be someone your interested in" Naruto said, Neji sighed and looked at them " Naruto you tell anyone and I will make sure you can never have children with Hinata!" Neji Said, Naruto gulped and nodded, Shikamaru nodded too.

" Fine... it's... Sakura" Both Shikamaru and Naruto were stunned " dude... you mean... our Sakura?" asked Naruto, Neji nodded, Shikamaru stayed quiet then he turned towards Neji, " I approve but..." Neji knew of Shikamaru and Sakura's brother/sister relationship, Sakura said that Shikamaru needed to approve, after he is the genius "...but?" Shikamaru sighed

" A couple years ago,right after Uchiha left, me and Shikamaru made an Oath" Said Naruto " an oath?" asked Neji, they nodded " We swore to protect our girls, thats including Sakura, seeing that she's like my little sister, and if anyone hurt them, we would hurt them, that's also why our sensi, had to hold us back from going after Sasuke and killing him when he showed up for a little while" Explained Shikamaru, " the oath is simple, ' those who hurt our girls, will wish they would die the second they see us" Said Naruto " Even if, they were a friend, close or not" Said Shikamaru, Neji nodded, slowly losing the color in his face because he knew what they were trying to say " We approve of you Neji, but you hurt Sakura, we won't hesitate to come after you" Said Naruto, " Not even Tsunade-sama, Ino, Hinata or Sakura could stop us, the girls know the oath and so does Tsunade" Said Shikmaru " Sorry man, its the way it is" Said Naruto, " Hurt, Say, even think anything that would hurt Sakura, and die" They both said, Neji smiled

" Trust me, I would rather disappear, then hurt her" Said Neji

" Good, because your our best friend and we don't want to murder you" Naruto Said, Neji still felt uneasy

A/N: Do you like? R&R

SORRY IF ITS SHORT! it was late when i wrote this.

Ryu-chan THE 4th Chap is coming shortly!


	4. Something Wrong

Chap 4!

I am sorry if the chaps are short

It has been one week since Neji got home from his mission and had yet come to see Sakura, she was starting to get worried that something happened or..

_'No! please don't tell me he found out! damnit!' she thought_ tears were now coming to her eyes

She looked like she would burst into tears any second, Which she did, _'great now He'll ignore me and it'll be sasuke all over again'she thought_ as fresh tears were pouring down her face, She would die if that happened, she probably would kill herself if that happened, She failed to notice the door open and close

With Neji

it had been one week since he got home and he was now on his way to see Sakura, he had to admit it, he had been kinda avoiding her, hoping Naruto didn't tell her

He sighed, better get it over with,

KNOCK, KNOCK

no one answered... Ino said she was home, after 2 more minutes of knocking, he decided to just go in, Sakura wouldn't care, he did it all the time anyways,

He walked in and didn't see her, but he heard someone sobbing, he walked into the Kitichen to see Sakura sitting on the floor crying her eyes out

" Sakura?...Sakura What's wrong? he asked, She looked up to see Neji

" N-Neji?" " Hey, sorry I didn't come over right-" He was cut off by Sakura, who threw her self at him and was crying into his chest, He wrapped his arms around her small waist " Shh, its okay" he whispered, He lifted her chin, hoping to see her beautiful smile

" What's wrong?" He asked, He picked her up, carried to his favorite leather chair and placed her in his lap, if anyone was to walk in they would be shocked but if one of their friends walked in, they would shrug it off, that position was normal for them

Sakura didn't answer him, he sighed and just placed his chin and on the top of her head, this was his way of saying Calm down and tell me

Sakura finally stopped crying, Neji gave her a little squeeze, telling her to answer his question

" I was worried, you hadn't been over in a week and I thought something happened...or...I did something wrong that made you not want to see me"

Sakura explained, while trying to hold back more tears, Neji sighed, he should of suspected she would think that

" Now, why would you think you did something wrong?" He asked

" Well, you didn't come over after the mission like you always do...and Ino and Hinata said that Shika and Naruto have been with you almost every

single day, so...I thought I did something wrong that made you not want to come see me" She said, as she was fighting the tears from coming out

He lifted her chin and smiled that smile that was only for her.

" Now listen, I have been with them but I also had family matters, also I had to write the report for the mission, trust me, I wanted to come over and see you" He said, Sakura blush at His last comment " You did nothing wrong", Sakura smiled " such a sweetie" she said, Neji just 'hn'ed at that

Sakura laid her head back on his chest and let sleep over come her

Neji soon realized she feel asleep.

Yet again it was normal for this to happen,

Sakura falls asleep on him,

Neji soo falls asleep soon after

Which is what happpened

They normal wake up 2 hours later

Sakura woke up, She looked up to see Pearl eyes staring down at her, she giggled

" Did you sleep well?" She asked, Neji nodded, Sakura got up and walked into the Kitichen

" Hungry?" She called from the Kitichen

He got up and walked into the Kitichen, how could he turn down Sakura's cooking? it was the best, He just nodded

One of the main things he loved about her, Neji blushed at that thought

" So, How did the Mission go?" She asked, Sakura smiled at him

" Fine, did what I had to do" He said

" Didn't get hurt?" she asked , giving him a concerned look

" No"

He had to escort an important person back to their village, stay with that person for a week then leave

Sakura's frown turned into a smile, "Good"

" What did you do while I was gone" He asked

" Same ol' Same ol' worked, trained with Shikamaru a bit and went shopping with the girls" She said,

It's true, she didn't do a lot when he had a mission, Neji laughed

" What would you do without me in your life" He asked jokingly, Sakura's smile turned into a frown, He noticed this

" Nothing Neji, Nothing, I probably wouldn't even be here" She stated

A/N Ok i know short chap but im sorry!

i just cant think alot of stuff to do for this story

if you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME!

R&R

Ryu-chan


	5. Kiss and a Nightmare

Okey! here is chap 5

Short chap again, sorry:D

Two weeks passed by, Neji and Sakura had hung out a lot, which made Sakura very happy

She couldn't wait for tonight, her friends were coming over to celebrate Naruto and Hinata's engagement, Naruto had recently asked her, which she gladly said yes

So Sakura invited everyone over for dinner, She was very happy for them, but it also saddened her, Everyone had someone but her, Ino had Shikamaru, Hinata had Naruto,

but She didn't, She really wanted to tell Neji how she felt but she was afriad, afraid he might reject her thats something her heart wouldn't be able to take plus she didn't

want fangirls after to kill her, Neji was her best friend and she didn't want to lose that, She worked very hard for it.

She glanced at the clock **5:30**, she only had an hour left til she could leave work, everyone was coming over at **7:30**, she wondered what Neji was doing at the moment

--With Neji--

" I swear, Naruto you hurt her, and I'll kill you!" Threatened Neji, while holding Naruto in a death grip, he wasn't to excited about Naruto becoming his cousin-in-law,

sure he was happy Hinata found someone,but Naruto becoming family? not his idea of happiness

" Why would I hurt the woman I love?" asked Naruto, while trying to get out of Neji's death grip, " Neji, let him go, it's too troublesome" Said Shikamaru, who was very bored,

Neji gave Naruto a death glare, then let him go.

Naruto mumbled something about crazed cousins-in-laws with giant sticks up their asses, Neji glared at him again.

" Well, I'm off, Ino might need some help cleaning up the shop and We need to get ready to go to Sakura's for dinner" Said Shikamaru who walked off

" Well, ...I'm off!" Said Naruto, Neji walked off too

--With Sakura--

It was now **6:45** and Sakura just got home, she decided to take a shower, she wouldn't start cooking until everyone got here, so Ino and Hinata could help

She took a quick shower and changed into some black dickie pants with a light green polo shirt, put her hair up in a tight bun and added a little make-up

KNOCK KNOCK

_' Who's that? there not going to be here for another 20 minutes' she thought _**It could be some pyshco killer or rapist-Inner Sakura **_must you be so negative?_

**Hey, it could be! you never know**_ yeah and it might not be,she' thought_

She opened the door to see... Neji! (A/N what...were yall thinking it would be Sasuke or sumthing?) " Hey" he said, she smiled and let him in

" What are you doing here? your not supposed to be here for another 20 minutes" She asked, She looked at him **Damn! someone lookin' good! said Inner Sakura**

He was wearing Khaki dickies and a black button up shirt, his hair was let down, Sakura blushed

" I thought you might want some help setting up" He said, She smiled and nodded _' such a gentlemen' _she thought, She walked off towards the kitichen

" Are you gonna come help or check me out all day?" she asked, Neji blushed and nodded, walked in the kitichen **' Hell yes! he was checkin us out!' **_no he was checkin me out, not you!' _**Hey, dont gotta be such a bitch about it...ruin my day!'**

" Sakura..your look very nice" " thanks" she looked at him, getting lost in those pearl eyes, She felt herself inching forward, they were a finger apart, She could

feel his breath on her face (A/N THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITIN FOR) He leaned in and captured her lips, Sakura's eyes widened but soon closed, she

gave in to the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, He licked her bottum lip, begging for entrance, which she

gladly gave, They searched each others cravern as if this was there last kiss, their tongues fought, but it soon had to end, air was needed, Sakura blushed

DING-DONG (A/N the wicked witch is dead! lol..sorry...)

"I-I...should get t-that"she said, She was slightly confused at what just happened, She opened the door to see her friends, she smiled " Hey guys!", she moved

to let them in " Hey" they said "Sakura? anything wrong?" asked Ino, Sakura gave her an '"I'll tell you later" look, Ino nodded, Neji came out of the kitichen to see his

friends. " come on gals! lets get cookin!" Said Ino, the girls walked into the kitichen, Hinata later came out to give the guys some tea.

" Sakura? anything wrong?" Ino asked again, Sakura paused, She looked to see if the Kitichen door was closed, it was.

"... Neji kissed me" Sakura said, Ino smiled

" See! I told you" " Ino... he didn't say anything, I don't know what to do, I'm confused, What do I do?" asked Sakura

" For once, I can't help you, it makes me confused too" Ino said, They looked at Hinata, she shook her head

" Give it some time, think about the situation and let him do the same, im sure his just as confused as you are" Hinata said, she gave Sakura a small smile, she

was just as confused as they were

-With Da Men!-

" YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Naruto

" I kissed her, I dont know why, I couldn't control it" replied Neji

"... Did you tell her how you feel?" Asked Shikamaru, Neji shook his head, Naruto sighed " Come on man! by the time you tell her, your 4 months will be over!" Naruto said

Neji sighed

" You need to tell her soon, She'll be confused about this, and probably unsure of what to do when She's around you, Naruto's right, if you don't tell her, you'll be marrying someone you don't love and we know you don't want that" Said Shikamaru, " Do it soon, if you don't, it might push you two apart," said Narutp, Neji nodded

" I plan on telling her soon, I just am unsure of how too.."Neji said " You could just tell her, thats what I did with Ino" Said Shikamaru, Naruto shook his head

" I took Hinata out on a couple of dates,then I told her after the 5th date" Said Naruto

" Dinner's ready!" yelled Ino, They stood and walked into the kitichen, everyone got settled, talked a bit

" To Naruto and Hinata! may your marriage be blessed and filled with happiness!" said Ino " Cheers!" Everyone said, about a couple hours later everyone left

Sakura laid in bed trying to sleep, but something was brothering her, This Kiss, Questions filled her mind like ' What did it mean? or Why' Sleep soon consumed her

**Sakura's Dream**

_" Neji I love you!" Yelled Sakura_

_" Sakura, go away, your annoying" Neji said_

_" but...I'm your best friend!" she said_

_"You really think I would be friends with someone like you? your annoying, constanly following me!" Neji yelled_

_" but...I LOVE YOU!" she yelled_

_" but I don't! I'm leaving, try and stop me and I'll kill you! like I killed them!" he yelled, Sakura looked around to see all her friends dead._

_It was Sasuke all over again._

_" Neji NO! Why won't you stay! " asked Sakura_

_" This Village is worthless, it does me no good to stay here!" _

_" No! please don't leave! I beg you!" _

_SLAP_

_Sakura held her cheek_

_" Don't you see! your holding me back! YOUR WORTHLESS! So was everyone esle, all in my way!" Yelled Neji_

_" No!", Sakura fell to the ground, holding her stomach, " Neji...why?" as he threw another Kunai at her, hitting her in the back, two kunais on each side of Sakura_

_Black soon made its way to Sakura's world_

_**END DREAM**_

Sakura shot up

" Just a dream...not Real!"

A/N Hi!

Sorry if its short, but i tired

Now, i could really use some help with Ideas on what to do next

if you have anyone, let me know!

R&R

Ryu-chan!


	6. Avoiding and Finding it out

Chap 6:

Sorry if its short!...:(

It had been one week since that Dream Sakura had, and she had avoid Neji at all cost

She told Ino and Hinata, they were shocked, they thought it may of been because of the kiss, She also told Naruto and Shikamaru, which took all 3 girls to hold them

back from going after Neji, they too thought it was because of this kiss, it confused them all.

with the guys

" You guys, I'm worried about Sakura, she's been avoiding me all week" Neji said, the two other boys sighed

" Should we tell him?" asked Naruto

" I think he does need to know" Said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded

" Last week... Sakura, had a nightmare, It was like Sasuke all over again, except...you were like Sasuke, ignoring her, calling her annoying" Said Naruto, Neji eyes

widened

" Neji, in the dream,...you killed us, including Ino and Hinata...then, you killed her" said Shikamaru, Neji looked shocked

" We think its because of the kiss" said Naruto, Shikamaru nodded

" but...why didn't she tell me?" asked Neji

" She didn't say, She might have been scared or something" Said Naruto

" What, Why?" Neji was very confused

" THINK! Think about it! in her dream..you KILLED her! and us! it was sasuke all over again for her, you called her annoying, Sasuke called her that!" Yelled Naruto

who was trying so hard from killing the Hyuga Prodigy.

" Calm down Naruto!" Said Shikamaru

" You want to kill me dont you?" asked Neji, he knew the answer

" Damn right I do! do you know how many times Hinata has gone over there! because Sakura had the dream again!" Yelled Naruto

" She also said in one dream...you...it got worse...she said that you...raped her" Said Shikamaru, Naruto growled " naruto! chill!" said Shikamaru

" I cant blame you Naruto, wait...I...I...raped her?" asked Neji, He paled, Naruto nodded, Neji felt like killing himself right then

" You should talk to her, I'm sure she really needs to see me, also you should tell her how you feel, soon" Said Shikamaru,

" But...won't she hate me or somthing?" asked Neji, Naruto snapped

" No! you Dumbass! in her dream it was Sasuke all over again, she claimed she loved him but in her dream, she said she loved you! Don't you see! She kissed you,

she lets you stay at her place sometimes, see you almost everyday! then has some nightmare after she let you kiss her, in the nightmare she said she loved you!

use that damn brain of yours!" yelled Naruto

" She loves me?" asked Neji

" didn't I just say that?" yelled Naruto, Shikamaru hit Naruto on the head

" That's it! Naruto go home, calm yourself, now leave!" said Shikamaru, Naruto glared but left

Shikamaru sighed (A/N they seem to be doing that alot...dont they?)

" tell her how you feel soon, those dreams make get worse, it might make her try to kill herself again, She needs you right now, tell her you love her, help her, save

her from herself" said Shikamaru, he got up and left, Neji sighed, He heard someone sit down beside him, he looked up to see Ino

"What are you gonna yell to me too?" He asked, she shook her head

" I guess you know now" Neji nodded

" What do you have to say?" she asked

" I'd rather kill myself" he said, Ino frowned

" She would too" Neji looked confused

" Neji, you killed yourself, so would she, see, your her everything! Her rock, Her pillar, Her best friend! Her savior, knight in shining armor! all of that" She said

Neji blushed

"Neji, you saved her, from herself, now do it again, she loves you, and probably always will, I know thats something she should say, but you need to know,

I'm not gonna yell at you like Naruto did, yeah I heard, but She needs you, Tell her your feelings, Save her again" She said and left

Should he do it? yes he should and will, but He needs to think first

He sat there for awhile

" Hai, I'll tell her, soon, very soon" He said

A/N

i know...short chap! dont clunk me!

I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! HELP ME! GIVE ME IDEAS!

R&R Ryu-chan!


	7. Confessions!

Chapter Seven!

If short sorry, i cant help it! I dont own Naruto:( gosh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later.

Neji paced back and forth. Wondering if he should go through with this? What should he do? He needed help, he certainly wouldn't ask the guys,or Ino, god knows

what she would make him do, hmm...Hinata! yes, She knows Sakura, they've been friends since the Chunnin exams, but where was she, he hadn't seen her all day..

KNOCK KNOCK

" Neji? are you okay?" asked...Hinata! how'd she know he needed her, " yes,ah Hina, I need your help" he said, Hinata was shocked, Hyuga Neji..needed HER help, this

truely was a moment for her.

" You? need MY help?" She laughed, Neji glared at her, " Shut up! this is one time only thing, Now get in here" He said, Hinata signed, she walked in and sat on his bed

" Well...What's up?" Neji sighed

" Well..you see...I...uh"

" Say it already!"

" I want to ask Sakura out!" Hinata smiled

" Finally!" Neji looked at her weirdly " everyone has been waiting on you and man, your slow!" Hinata laughed, " everyone?" "oh, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru...Sakura" She said, Neji blushed

" My dear slow cousin, you want to ask her out"

" Hai, but I don't know what to do, or where to take her"

" Just ask her out, its what Naruto did" Naruto wasn't the one to take things fast with her, i mean he waited 5 years to ask her to marry him but he said he wanted to make sure she would never leave him

" Do you have a place you would like to take you? you know someone special to you, a resturant, something?" She asked

" Hai, a special place" He would take her to his special place, where only he knew about it

" Hinata, I can't believe im saying this, but your a genius!"

" Hey! yes I know" She smiled

" Now when?"

" Soon?" Hinata sighed, He wasn't very good at this " How about friday? It's only tuesday" She said, Neji nodded

" Are you going to tell her?" He hadn't thought about that..." You've known her for awhile, have had feelings for her since like, the chunnin exams, I don't see why not" She said, trying to convince him to.

" Hai, I think I will" Hinata squealed

" Don't take too long, she wont wait forever plus you only have three months left" She said, she got up and walked out, Neji sighed

Hinata re-entered. Neji looked at her " My father wishes to see you", Neji nodded, He walked downstairs and into his uncle's study.

" Hinata said you wished to see me?" " Hai, come in" Neji sat down, Was this good or bad?

" So how are you?" His uncle asked, " Fine.." " Good, Good"

Silence...awkard silence

" Uh...what did you want?" Neji asked " Oh, Sorry" Neji nodded " As you know, its been a month, So, have found anyone?" His uncle asked, getting right to the point,

" yes sir, I have" His uncle was shocked, he hadn't expected Neji to find someone in a mouth, let alone find someone " Oh, have you asked her out yet?"

" No, but I am today" " Ah, How old is she?" " She is 20" ( A/N if I forgot to add there names sorry, ill put then in my Author's note, at the end of the chap)

" Hmm..is she a ninja?" " Hai, a medic nin" " Very nice, who trained her" " Tsunade-sama herself" Neji smirked, as he looked at the surprised look on his Uncle's face

" Oh my, is she strong?" " Very.." " What is her name?" " Sakura" " Last name?" "...Haruno" " The Haruno clan...hmm..not very powerful, or a noble clan"

" Does that matter? shouldn't you at least be happy I found someone!" Neji said, trying not to yell, His uncle frowned

" Actual, I do believe it does, you don't want to marry somone from a Weak Clan do you?" ( A/N as you can tell, the Hyuga clan frowns upon weak clans...grrr im not sure if they really do, but its my story) " Actual, I don't care what clan she comes from! aslong as I love her besides her clan maybe be weak but she's not" Neji was trying to hard...sooooo hard,

" The Hyuga clan looks down on Weak clans!" Yelled his uncle, Neji frowned

" Hai, you may, but I do not! it doesnt matter! I love her!" Neji said, obviously getting pissed, how dare his uncle say such things!

" Hmm..you may love her but Our clan will not be happy about this!" Yelled His uncle

" So what! I do not care if you aren't happy aslong as She and I are happy! you wanted me to find someone and I did! and now your trying to make her look bad! trying to make me not love her! That does not say Noble Clan to me!" Neji said, getting to his boiling point, Neji stood and stormed out of there before he killed his uncle

How dare his uncle say such things! Couldn't he see love mattered! but he was to worried about their fuckin Family reputation to see that, He doesn't care if they

disown him because his this, they were not going to take Sakura away from him, never.

- SCENE CHANGE -

" So, your finally going to ask her out, thats great!" Said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed " And how looong did it take you? what seven years?" Shikamaru said,

Naruto laughed " Hey, I wouldn't be laughed Naruto, it took you five years to ask Hinata to marry you, two to realize your feelings for her!" Neji yelled, Naruto glared

" Hey! what about him!" Naruto asked while pointing towards Shikamaru

" What about me? I've been married to Ino for two years, we started dating when we were fifteen, dont forget we broke up for one year" He said, Naruto glared at him

" Whatever, So Neji where ya takin her?" asked Naruto " A Special place, I'm asking her later" He said " When ya taking her?" asked Naruto " Friday"

" Why friday?" asked Naruto, " She doesn't work on the weekends, dumbass" said Shikamaru

" You might as well ask her now, since she's walking this way with Ino and Hinata" Said Naruto, they turned to see the girls

" Hey guys!" the girls said, Hinata gave Neji a look that said ' ask her now ' Neji nodded_ ' I can do this, I'm Hyuga Neji, Captian of the ANBU, Jounin! I can do this' Neji thought_

"um..Sakura? can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked " Sure " they walked a bit aways from their friends

" Whats up?" She asked, " You okay?" she asked, He nodded

" Sakura would you...erm...would you like to..go out with me this friday?" He asked, Closing his eyes waitign for yells or some sort of rejection, which never came, he opened his eyes

" I would love too!" She gave him a quick hug " Pick me up at 7!" " Hai" She smiled and walked back to her friends, Neji smiled, he finally did it, He walked back to his friends

Later that Day

" He finally asked you!" Squealed Ino " Yes!" " Took him long enough" Ino said, she was very happy for her friend " When is it?" " Friday!" Ino squealed

" Where?" Sakura frowned, he never did tell her..."He didn't tell me" " Oh well, I'm sure it'll be great, Well i gotta go, I told Shikamaru I'd be back by 5 and its 4:45" Ino waved "bye!'

**Skipping to Friday! YAY!**

Sakura was so happy friday finally came and it was now 5 , neji would be here in 2 hours, why not get ready!

She took a 30 minutes shower, she curled her hair witch took 45 minutes, She changed into a black knee length skirt, with a Red chinese shirt (A/N like the one Tenten wears but red) with black fancy flipflops ( Hey gotta be comfortable cept their very nice lookin..use your mind or sumthing.. ) She put on some pink lipgloss, Some

light pink eyeshadows, eyeliner and added some glitter on her eyelids, She looked at herself and smiled, She looked at her clock, 7:00 YAY!

KNOCK KNOCK

She rushed downstairs, calmed herself and opened the door to see a very good looking Neji, he was wearing black dickie pants, with a dark blue polo shirt and dress shoes, His hair was down, Sakura smiled " Hello" She greeted "You Look very beautiful" He said, Sakura blushed " Thanks, same goes for you" she said, he gave her a single white rose, she quickly put it in a single vase, locked her door and they were off!

"I'm glad you asked me out Neji, though it did take awhile" She said, Neji nodded, finally after fifteen minutes of walking they finally reached their destination.

Sakura gasped, It was a clearing in the woods, but not to deep in the woods, it had a little stream running through it, firefly everywhere ( a/n im not very good at describing..)

" Neji,...its beautiful!" " I'm glad you like it, its my special place no one esle knows about it, I come here to train, meditate, think, whatever here"

Right in the middle of the clearing was a blanket and a picnic basket, Sakura was in awe, they walked over to it and sat down, Neji got out some water ( Sakura's underage..) some salad and some Chicken " Hinata made it, its her homemade recipe" Neji said " I had bring it over, but promise to never come here again" Saura laughed

They ate, talked about random things, sat and watched the stars.

Umm..Sakura, I need to tell you something" "Sure" Neji sighed

" Sakura, I...I...I Love you" he sighed, Sakura smiled

" took you long enough but I love you too" Neji smiled

He leaned in the give her a simple kiss but soon turned in to a make out session, soon Neji was on the ground with Sakura on top of him

Soon his hands were traveling up her shirt, Sakura's fingers were tracing every muscle on his stomach and arms, Neji caressed her breat making her moan, Her hands caressed his manhood making him grunt, he started rubbing her thigh, making her moan,They soon had to stop to some much needed air

" Who knew Hyuga Neji could be such a great kisser" Sakura said, Neji smirked, they soon decided to get home, before they weren't virgins anymore

" I had a great time Neji" She said " Sorry I took so long" " It's okay, I'm just glad you decided to tell me now" " Give Hinata some credit, She helped plan it" He said, Sakura smiled

" Well I'll see you tommorow" She gave him a kiss

" I love you" Said Neji

" I love you too" Said said, She closed the door and leaned on it, yes tonight truely was a great night

AUTHOR NOTE

Hi! there yous goes, lemon willllllllllllllllll becoming soon, perverts, but have no fear! i am a pervert too! MWHAHAHA

Thanks to all my reviewers!

SPECIAL THANKS TO SA-SA15! thank you! for giving me the idea!

R&R!

Ryu-chan!

But! I am starting school Monday so! updates wont be coming as often as I want them but I will update! I PROMISE! LOVE YA!


	8. Chill

Here is Chapter 8

At the Ramen shop!

" He told you he loved you?" yelled a very happy Ino, She smiled

" If he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him" Said a very bored Shikamaru, Sakura frowned, " Shika, come on, he's one of your best friends" She said, " That doesn't

mean anything" He said

" Well it should!" replied Sakura, She wasn't excited about the whole Oath thing " Sakura, you know the Oath, I'm not going to break it and either is Naruto" He said

Sakura sighed, She knew nothing would change his mind

" Shika-kun, go easy on Neji, He wouldn't hurt Sakura, He probably would stab himself before he did that!" Said Ino, trying to get her husband to calm down about

this, Shikamaru sighed'

" Fine but if he does anything, Says or even thinks, He's a dead-man" Said Shikamaru

"Calm down Shika, You know he wouldn't, if he really loves Sakura then he won't besides he knows better" Said Ino while putting a hand on shikamaru's shoulder

" Fine, Fine" He agreed

" So Sakura, where did he take you?" Ino asked

" To his special place" she replied

"better have not been his bedroom" said Shikamaru

" Shikamaru!" Said Ino, she hit him on the back of the head "ow!"

"No, it wasn't his bedroom...Stupid" Sakura said

"better have not been" he said again, Sakura glared at him

" Whatever, but I had a really good time, Ino"

" That's good"Said Ino " Well we should get going, gotta get back to the shop, come on Ino, Bye Sis" Said Shikamaru, while giving her a hug

" bye guys!" Sakura sighed

" He really needs to chill about the whole Oath thing" Sakura said to herself " I swear he's worst than Naruto" she said

" Who's worst than Naruto?" Sakura turned around to see Neji, She smiled, " Hey" She wrapped her arms around his neck " Hello there" he said while wrapping his arms around her small waist

" Who's worst than Naruto?" he asked again

" Oh no one" she replied " hmm..So how are you?" Sakura noticed something was wrong " um..I'm fine" " Good, what have you been up to?" he asked

" Oh nothing, Shika and Ino just left" "Oh" " is something wrong?" She asked, Neji sighed, He knows He'd have to answer to sometime

" Sakura I talked to Tsunade today"

"Okay, what did she want?"

"..."

" Neji?" Something was wrong " Well, sit down" They sat down

" What's wrong?" she asked, Neji frowned

" Sakura, she gave me a mission" He said

" What! But you JUST got back like five weeks ago!" She said, Neji got up and sat behind her, He sighed

" I know, but she said its important, the guy who I escorted, said he's village has been under attack since I left" he explained " So me and a couple of others are going" he said, while wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closier to him, Sakura cuddled into him

" How long will you be gone?" She asked, Neji really didn't want ot answer that question

" A couple of months" he said, Sakura gasped, She was used to this but that' s when they hadn't confessed their feelings for each other, She hung her head, she felt tears coming to her eyes, Neji noticed this " Sakura" He lefted her chin with his thumb

" It's not fair!" she yelled " I know, but we're used to this" he said " Yeah! but we didn't know how each other felt about each other" She said " True" Neji agreed

" when do you leave?" she asked " Three days" He said

" So soon?"

"The Village needs us, don't worry three months will go by fast" he said " Hmph" Neji sighed

" Sakura, this is our life, We're Ninjas, I'm ANBU and your a medic nin,it's what we do" he said " I know, its just not fair, I mean Three months" She said

"...I dont like it either, don't think I don't want to be 3 months without you, and have other people annoy me" He said

" Who esle is going?"

" umm...Kiba, Shino, Anko, and Gai"

"Oh.." Sakura sighed " 3 days?" " yeah, 3 days"

" Dont worry, Sakura, three months will go by fast" he said, Sakura cuddled into him again

" Sakura, I want you to know that I love you and would never do anything to hurt you" He said

" I know, and I love you too" she said, she gave him a smile that was only for him, Neji bent down and captured her lips, it started as a simple kiss but then turned into

something very intimate, Neji licked Sakura's bottum lip, asking for entrance, Which she gladly gave, He slipped his tongue into her mouth, mesmorizing

every part of her mouth, Soon their tongues were dancing but it soon had to end, for much needed air

" If three months don't go by fast, then I'll die, because I don't know what I'll do without that, or you for three months" he said

" Oh, Neji Hyuga is going to miss me?" Sakura said jokingly, Neji just shrugged

" Maybe I should give you something to look forward to when you get back" She said seductivly, Neji wiggled his eyebrows

" Oh? and what would that be?" he asked

"Sorry, going to have to wait til the night before you leave" She said

" Oh, now that's not fair but if your going to let me have my way with you, then I guess I wait" He said

" Really? you would wait for two more nights to fuck me?" she asked, Neji nodded

" Oh yes, I can't wait to finally have my way with you" He said, Sakura smiled

" I love you, Neji and I want you to be the father of my children" Sakura said

" I love you too and I want to be the father of your children"

" Good, because it's going to happen, like very soon" she said

" You really want this?"

" Hai"

" Good because I want this too", Sakura smiled

Neji captured her lips again, it was a simple, short and sweet

" Now how about we take a much needed nap" She suggested

" I coulnd't agree more" Said Neji, Sakura cuddled against him and soon fell asleep, Neji followed the same suit soon

A/N

Sorry if it took a while

sorry if its short

R&R IDEAS NEEDED

Ryu-chan


	9. Silence Is always there

Here ya go!

BWHAHAHHAAH :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx...

WITH SAKURA AND HINATA!

" Three Months? wow that's a long time, do you think you'll make it?" Asked Hinata, who was with Sakura at moment, they were at Ino's flower shop, Ino needed some

help with the shop so the girls decided to help.

"Yeah, those three months will go by fast.." Sakura said who was snipping some flowers

" True,whenever Naruto leaves it feels like forever" Said Hinata who was sweeping the floor, Sakura frowned, Hinata noticed " Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to bring you

down" Said Hinata, Sakura nodded

" It's okay, yeah, they may go by slow or fast, we'll never know until he goes" Said Sakura, Hinata nodded

" So, how's things going with you two?" asked Hinata, her and Sakura hadn't spent alot of time together in the past few weeks

Sakura's frown turned into a smile

" Very well, infact I plan on giving him a gift tommorow night!" Said Sakura, thinking of tommorow events

" Oh? would this be something oh I don't know...pleasurable?" asked Hinata while wiggling her eyebrows, deep down

she is a real pervert (A/N mwhahaha! ) she just didn't show it, Sakura giggled

" Oh yes, how'd you know?" asked Sakura while wiggling her eyebrows too

" Oh well, I gave Naruto a gift before he left to go to sound" Hinata said, Sakura gasped

" But wasn't that mission like two months ago! ... Wait! wouldn't that mean? Hina! are you?" freaked out Sakura

Hinata nodded, Sakura squealed

" Hai! I am pregnat!" Sakura smiled " Does Naruto know?" Sakura asked, wondering if Naruto knew then why hadn't he gone off and tell the whole fuckin world

" Yes he does, I managed to keep him quiet by buying him like fifteen packs of miso ramen.." Hinata said, typical, Sakura giggled, Naruto and his ramen was quiet funny

" This is so cool, Do you know what you want to name it?" asked Sakura, Hinata nodded

" If it's a boy then Naota, if its a girl then Airaka" Said Hinata (A/N Airaka- Erica, my version :D) Sakura nodded, " does Neji know yet?" she asked, Hinata shook her head " not yet "

" Oh.."

_Silence..crap..How silence was always there, in the oddest of times_

_Why always between her friends?_

_it was alwats between her best friends, there was never any silence between them.._

_and now? there was? all of the sudden? It was like something ruining the party, something deep in the dark ready to attack at any moment.._

15 minutes later..

" Sakura? is something wrong?" asked Hinata, Sakura looked up, Why, why did she have to break the silence...it was perfect,

" I...I don't know" Sakura said, Hinata frowned, there it was again...silence

it was like the whole world had nothing esle to say..

" Hinata? I don't know why... but I'm scared" Said Sakura, Hinata gasped, did Sakura just say she was scared? No way!

" What? about what?" asked Hinata, trying to figure this out, Something was wrong or there would be no silence, it was so golden

_And there it was again, more silence_

_it was never ending, did they finally stop thinking?.._

_Stop knowing what to say or how to answer questions? what was going on here?_

" I'm afriad and it scares the living shit out of me.." Sakura said, breaking the cruel silence

" Oh.., do you know why?" asked Hinata, Sakura shook her head, Hinata paused for a moment to think, leaving them in silence

_It was always there_

_never leaving, So haunting yet..so comforting_

" I think it's because..." would she regret saying this? " you finally found someone who loves you, and it scares you, knowing at any moment in time they could stop

stop loving you, knowing your whole world would crumble, this happens to every one Sakura, Neji isn't going to leave you" Hinata said as if she was reading Sakura's mind

Tears came to Sakura's eyes " Sakura, Neji loves you! why do you doubt that?" asked Hinata

_Silence, yet again..like it was on a mission or something.._

" I..don't! it's me I doubt" Sakura said as her eyes blurred, Hinata was now very confused... She didn't know what to say but she wasn't about to let Silence win

" What? I'm confused" she said... **Somethings wrong,very wrong** Ha! in your non-existing face silence!

" I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I'm doing something wrong, It scares me" Sakura said

**Something wrong, very wrong**

" Sakura, we're always doing something wrong,sometimes we don't know it, it should scare you!" Hinata yelled Why was she yelling? Sakura had done nothing wrong?

These conversation was a weird one but they understand

_Here we go again_

_plunging into the darkness_

_Do you ever feel like your missing something?_

_Like secretly someones watching you? stating out your **every **flaw?_

_This is how we all feel at times, Don't! _

_don't try to deny itm it's not worth it.. _

"But it brothers me" Sakura said, **it will always brother us, Secretly eating us away, tugging at our minds, itching at our every being**

" Of course it does, it always will" Said Hinata, looking away, Where was this conversation going? what does it mean

**Something wrong, very wrong...**

Sakura looked at the ground..

" Sakura, it's okay to be scared we're only human" Hinata said lowering her voice a little What's with the yelling? 

**Only human?**

**True.. this is who we are...nothing esle..**

**Not Angels, Dragons or Gods..**

**People... who carry the weight of the world on our shoulders..**

" WHY! Why am i so afriad!" snapped Sakura, bursting into tears, Hinata just stood there, for some reason she couldn't move..

**Something wrong, very wrong...**

" Because! Your afraid you might lose something important to you! DEAL WITH IT" yelled Hinata Yelling..why? Sakura gasped, she looked up Why did she feel so small?

" Hinata? are you okay?" asked Sakura, Hinata still didn't move.. **Something wrong, very wrong...**

" Hinata!" yelled Sakura as Hinata fell to the floor, No this wasn't happening..not now

" HINATA! wake up! please! DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled Sakura as she picked up Hinata and ran to the hospital as fast as she could go..

" HELP! someone help now damnit!" yelled Sakura, Doctors ran over to her and carried Hinata off, far away

" No...Hinata! don't leave me!" Sakura cried, fifteen minutes every one was there...except Neji...why? didn't he care

Nobody said anything

_And where back! silence filled the room...no body moved_

_afraid of missing something..or..just dying.._

" Hinata...please...no...don't leave me! i need you!" she whispered, she looked up to see Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru looking at her

Soon Shikamaru walked up to Sakura, picked her up, and set her in his lap in a Brotherly fashion, She instantly hugged him

" Where's Neji?" she asked " Right here" they looked up to see him standing there, Sakura launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his waist, crying like there was no fuckin tommorow..

He held her, everyone looking at them

" What happened?" asked Naruto, breaking the tension

" I...I don't know" She said, Naruto snapped ( A/N i dont know what made me write this next scence...)

" What! how could you not know? you were with her all fuckin day!" He yelled, Sakura looked shocked, Naruto Never yelled at her, never

" I don't know! it happened so fast! im sorry!" she said as more tears rolled down her face, **Screech** Naruto's chair flew back

" Don't know! Are you blind or deaf! you fuckin bitch! my girl is in the ER for some unknown fuckin reason! and you don't know why! Your stupid! Sorry doesn't cut it! Bitch!" He yelled, Everyone gasped..did he just?...call Sakura a bitch? Sakura cried some more..then he said it..

"Weakling" Naruto said, then both Neji and Shikamaru were on their feet, ready to hurt Naruto at any minutes

" Naruto! what the fuck is wrong with you? It's not Sakura's fault" Yelled Ino, Naruto growled " SHUT UP!" He said

BAM!

Naruto flew into the nearest wall, he looked up to see a very pissed Shikmaru, blood dripped from his mouth, Shikamaru growled

" What the fuckin hell is your problem Naruto! you know very well it's not Sakura's fault! you dumb ass, So what! She doesn't know whats wrong with Hinata, She isn't weak! You are! and

Where do you get off calling your BEST FRIEND a bitch!" Yelled Shikamaru, punching Naruto again " STOP!" Yelled Ino, they did " Where the hell did Sakura go?" asked Shikamaru, everyone looked around..

she was gone.. BAM! Naruto was thrown back into the wall...Ino sighed...

" I'm going to find her, Neji stay here with Ino, please" asked Shikamaru, Neji nodded, Shikamaru ran off to find her

ESLEWHERE!

Sniff.._Why me' thought Sakura_, What did she do to deserve this? nothing..Fresh tears rolled down her face.., She heard someone sit down beside her, she looked to see Shikamaru..She instanly

threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.. Shikamaru rubbed her back (A/N Brother/sister Moment!)

" Sakura what happened?" he asked, Sakura hiccuped

" I don't know! She was just standing there, then all of the sudden she fell to the floor" She explained as more tears rolled down her face " It's okay" he comforted..

" no its not! my best friend is in the ER and Naruto hates me, What is this some cruel joke! Why me!" She cried

" Naruto is an asshole, and we'll find out whats wrong with Hina soon, come on let's go back, im sure Ino is worred" he said, Sakura slowly got up, they walked off to where their

friends were

-HOSPTIAL-

" Naruto! your a bastard!" yelled Ino, Naruto just sat there, did he really just say those things to Sakura? why? was he THAT angry? " Shika! you found her" said Ino, rushing over to give Sakura a hug

Shikamaru nodded and sat down, he pulled Ino into his lap, Sakura felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her into their lap " hey...you okay?" asked Neji, Sakura nodded and cuddled into his chest for some much needed sleep

About after 1 hour the doctor finally decided to show up..

" Hello, are you miss Hyuga's family?" he asked, they all nodded

" Well she's fine, just some lack of oxygen and sleep, she'll be fine, but she needs to rest to regain her strength, But we think she might have cancer.."

" Is the child okay?" asked Naruto, very worried...

_Silence...coming back to haunt the situation..not cool.._

" Child? what child?" asked the doctor.. " The baby! she took a pregency test and it said postive!" yelled Naruto

" I'm sorry but there is no child, it must of been a mistake.." he walked away, Naruto was shocked...how was he supposed to tell Hinata? she was so happy now he had to crush it..

" No... she can't! no!" whispered Sakura, this news stunned the group...cancer?

" No please! Hina! don't leave me!" Said Sakura

" Leave you? what about us?" yelled Naruto, Sakura walked right up to him and slapped him hard on his cheek

" You ass! just shut up!" She yelled, Naruto's next action stunned them all.. he hugged Sakura and cried

" I'm sorry" He said, Sakura smiled and returned his hugged, Ino came over and joined in their hug " Don't worry guys, Hina's strong, She'll get through this plus the doctor said she MIGHT have it" Said Ino

Everything was going to be just fine...just fine..

AUTHOR'S NOTE..

Okay...weird chap...i honestly dont know what made me write this chap...but oh well!

I'd like to thank all my reviews!

Special thanks to Sa-sa15!

I love you all!

R&R

if its weird..sorry...short...sorry...

I am currently sick..but getting better! plus i am having some friend issues right now...Next chapter either This saturday or Sunday!

Ideas welcome!

Ryu-chaN!


	10. Playful Times

Heres The Next Chapo!

" Hi, what room is Hinata Hyuga in?" asked a very worried Sakura, the nurse looked at her then back to the computer screen " one moment " said the nurse, Sakura nodded

Sakura looked around the hospital, She sighed, it had been one week since the incident, everyone was worried about Hinata but no one had gone to see her, it's not like they didn't want to,

they couldn't, The Doctor for some reason wouldn't allow them, but finally after one week, The doctor called them and said they could go, Sakura decided to come today

" Um Miss?" asked the nurse, bringing Sakura back to earth " Yes?"

" She's in room 108 " Said the Nurse, Sakura nodded in thanks, She slowly walked down the hallway, for some reason she felt nervous, Which she Shouldn't, Should She?

Hinata was her best friend but she felt weird, She noticed She reached Hinata's room, She knocked, She heard a muffled 'come in' She entered and sat down in a chair next to Hinata's bed

" Sakura!" said Hinata, who had a huge grin on her face

" Hey, how you doing?" asked Sakura

" Better now" Hinata said while looking out, Sakura sighed

" Something wrong Sakura?" asked Hinata, Sakura shook her head 'no'

" So, how's everything? have I missed anything interesting?" Hinata asked, trying to make a conversation start, Sakura gave her a small smile

" haha, no you didnt miss anything and everything is... okay" Sakura said, thinking of Neji "Good"

" Now, did you and Neji have fun?" Hinata asked while wiggling her eyebrows, Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about (A/N right there is two pages!)

Sakura frowned

" Actual Hinata, We didn't do it" Said Sakura, saddened, She was looking forward for it and she hoped so was Neji

" What? but I thought you said.." Hinata was confused, she gave Sakura a confused look, Sakura sighed

" Well you see, He left" She said

_Again we go with the silence,_

_why is it always here?_

_can't it just go away_

_Oh how Sakura hated silence.._

" WHAT!" yelled Hinata, Sakura covered her ears, Hinata only yelled when she had to or when she was mad,

Which in this case... She was PISSED

" Now Now Hinata,it's not what it seems like" Sakura tried to explain

" Not What it seems like! YOU SAID HE LEFT!" yelled Hinata, Sakura winced, right now she wished she would just go... **poof**

" yes I did, but its not what I mean't" Sakura said, Hinata gave her a look of confusion

" He left to go on that mission a day early, the day after the Incident..He didn't leave me" Sakura said " but I feel as if he did" Sakura mumbled, too bad Hinata heard her

" What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, Sakura frowned, curse Hinata and her good hearing!

" Well.. He just lefted, no good-bye, Ino said she saw him leaving with his squad when she was running, She asked him and she said he didn't answer her" Sakura said, She felt as if Neji stabbed her in the back

Hinata frowned... that didn't seem like Neji just to leave with no good-bye...

" Oh, I see, how long was the mission again?" She asked, Sakura paused for a moment

" about... three...months" she answered, Hinata sighed, it just didn't seem like Neji

" are you okay?" asked Hinata, Sakura just nodded

" Hinata I hate to leave but Ino needs (A/N 4 pages!) me at the show today, but don't worry! Her and Shikamaru will be by probably tommorow, I'm not sure about Naruto, I'm sure he'll be here soon"

Sakura said, Hinata frowned

" oh okay, bye!" Said Hinata, " get better now!" Sakura said

**Hinata was fine, she didn't have cancer but the doctor**

**wanted to keep her in extra**

**week just to make sure**

At the Shop

" Hey Ino, I'm here!" yelled Sakura, as Ino came around from the back

" Oh hey! how's our Hina-baby doing?" Asked Ino, Sakura laughed at Hinata's nickname..

" oh, She's fine, I can tell She wants out badly.." Sakura said, Ino chuckled

" Yeah, so how you doing?" asked Ino, Sakura sighed " I've been better" Ino nodded

" yeah, so how you holding up? I mean after the Incident, Naruto yelling at you and Neji just leaving with no good-bye" asked Ino

_Life is rough for them_

_I mean, a ninja life isn't all what it's like in the movies or peaches and cream.._

_it was plain rough..and soo uncool at times.._

" Well now that I know Hinata DOESN'T have cancer, Naruto saying he was sorry I'm okay, but with Neji gone...not soo good" Sakura sighed, Oh how she missed him and its only been a week!

" yeah, you'll be okay,just keep busy and try not to think about it" Ino said as a customer walked in, She went over to help them

Sakura sighed, it wasn't THAT simple, when your boyfriend just leaves a day early with no good-bye or no explaination for 3 months, you best friend in a hospital and (A/N 6 pages!) your other best

friend who totally blew up at you, Life isn't so simple

Sure other people have it worse,

but it's still hard for Sakura

" Helloooo? Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Ino yelled, but sadly it didn't work, DING, she looked up to see Shino, " hey Shino!" Her and Shino had a brother/sister relationship too

A light bulb went off over Ino's head

" Sakura! Shino just admitted he loves Kiba!" Said Ino, Shino gave her a look of horror..

" WHAT THE FUCK SHINO!" yelled Sakura, Ino burst out laughing, Shino was not pleased

" Eww shino! thats gross, you have a girlfriend! What about Renjen? are you using her?" said Sakura " I do not!" yelled Shino, " Sorry Shino, I had to tell her something to get her to come back to earth!" Said Ino

"wait..he doesn't?" asked Sakura, Ino shook her head no, " YAY! SHINOS NOT GAY" screamed Sakura as she gave Shino a hug

" Sakura, you need to start focusing" Shino mumbled, not pleased

" Sorry, what was it you asked me Ino?" Sakura asked " I asked you something? OH! YEAH! i asked you if you wanted to go get ramen later with the gang?" asked Ino

the Gang being- Naruto, Ino, Shikmaru, Shino and His girlfriend

" Oh sure.."

" Sakura go home..get some sleep" Ino said

" Shino can help me" Ino said, Shino gave her a look that said ' not after what you just did!' Ino nodded her head ' yes you will'

" Oh okay, bye!" POOF! A nap might do her some good..

**She hasn't gotten alot of sleep lately, she had been zoning out alot too..**

**Maybe something was wrong? nah all she needed was a nice hot bath and a good nap in her comfy bed**

With Shino and Ino

" I'm serious ShinO! I'm starting to think maybe something is wrong with Sakura-chan!" Said Ino

" Hn, have you tried to talk to her about this?" He asked, Ino sighed

" Everytime I try, she goes off into la-la-land!" Exclaimed Ino, she was very worried about Sakura, Shino just sighed "Hn" (A/N 8 pages!)

" Have you talked to anyone esle?" he asked, Ino shook her head 'no'

" Who would I asked?"

" Maybe Hinata, she might know whats wrong with her" He suggested, Ino nodded, she walked up to Shino and gave him a hug

" Thanks Shino-kun! you can leave if you want too! I think I'll close up for now" She said, Shino nodded and POOF!

Oh yeah, She'd talk to Hinata

DING,DING

she looked up to see Naruto

" hey Naru, whats up?" asked Ino

" Hey, nothing much, just coming by to say hi" he said, Ino nodded

" is something bothering you Naru?" Asked Ino, Naruto sighed

" I just feel like I'm not being a good lover to Hinata-chan" He said, Ino GASPED

" Naruto Uzumaki! what the hell? you sure are! Hinata loves you and is happy with you! or she wouldn't have said yes when you asked her to marry you! dumbass!" Yelled Ino

" Ino, I havn't gone to see her yet!" Said Naruto

" So I havn't either" She replied

" Ino! even Gaara and his siblings have gone to see her! and they barely know her!" Said Naruto

" Actual, Hina-baby and Temari-chan are good friends! plus they were here today!" replied Ino, Naruto sighed

" That's besides the points Ino!"

" I dont think im following you Naruto"

" IM HER FIANCE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST ONE THERE! NOT SAKURA OR GAARA! OR HIS SIBLINGS! ME ME ME!" yelled Naruto, Ino winced

" Naru! its okay! I'm sure Hina understands, why don't you go see her now?" suggested Ino, Naruto sighed

" I guess your right, yeah I'll go see her" Naruto said POOF! (A/N 10 pages! ( in my note book) )

----SKIP TO NEXT DAY ----

" hey what room is Miss Hyuga in?" asked Ino

"108" said the nurse "Thanks!" Ino walked down the hallway, lookin for Hinata's room, Ino finally got there, she knocked "come in"

" HINA-BABY!" Yelled Ino, Hinata smiled

" INOES!" Yelled Hinata, they hugged then...did...a dance...oh my!

" hows my babeh?" asked Ino

" Babeh be good! hows my noes?" Asked Hinata, Ino nodded " Good!" "YAY!" they both yelled

" babeh! I only have six more days til I can fly like a bird!" Yelled Hinata

" YAYNESS" squealed Ino

" now down to business" Ino said seriously, Hinata frowned " whats up?" She asked

" Welll...I think somethings wrong with Sakura" said Ino

" What do you mean?" Asked Hina-baby

" Well I notices she more out of it, like zones out alot, and she seems very tired, like she hasn't sleeped in day or something" Ino explained, Hinata pondered this for a second

" Well she does look tired and kind of depressed" Said Hinata

" Do you think it has something to do with Neji gone? I mean I've (A/n 12 pages right there IN MY NOTEBOOK!) She was never like this before.." Said Inoes

They were worried About Sakura-chan

" I bet, It's probably because He's gone, he didn't say good-bye and the fact that he could die, the reason she wasn't this worse before was because they hadn't confessed their feelings!" Said Hinata

Ino ooed

" Thats probably it, Well I need to go, I'll send Shika-kun by later bye Hina-baby!" Said Ino

" BYE INOES" Said Hinata, Ino laughed and left

_Oh how she Hoped she was right_

_Neji better come back alive_

_She doesn't know what she'd do without him or Sakura_

_for that matter.._

_She needed them both...Everyone did.._

AUTHORS NOTE

wellll..? weird i know..

bah...i want 40 or more reviews! thats all im asking! MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!

Mwhahaha Ideas welcome!

Bye

Ryu-chan


	11. Homecoming

Heres the next chap!

Have fun!

It had been 2 months and one week, Which mean't Neji would be home in three weeks, Sakura was counting down the days, She was so excited!

so was everyone esle, they were all ready for him to be home, It had been 2 very looong months, Sakura tried not to think about him but it was very hard

for her not to, and everyone esle had to deal with it, those past weeks havnt been the best for them, Sakura was moping around and would sometimes lock herself

in her house, they often had to drag her sorry ass out, Finally when the 2 month came, she put her act together, knowing Neji wouldn't approve of her moping

Hinata was finally let out of the hospital, after a week of boredom, this made her very happy to be as she put it " Free of the Sickies"

" I can't wait! only three more weeks!" Said a very happy Sakura, who was currently sitting at a table at Ino's apartment with Hinata and Ino sitting across from her

Ino smiled

" Yeah, its been a very long 2 months" She Said ( She being Ino ) " Hai, too looong" Said Hinata, who took a sip of her tea\

" Only three more weeks!" squealed Sakura " So Sakura" Started Ino " yes?" " are you and Neji gonna have some fun when he gets back?" asked Ino

Sakura blushed

" I don't know, we'll see what happens when he gets back" Sakura said, looking out the window

" Leave her alone,Ino" Hinata said " I was just asking!" Ino said

"It's okay, Hinata, I don't mind" Sakura said, Hinata just sighed

" ANYWAYS! I, Ino Nara, have some very good news!" Ino said (A/N in case you forget, shes married to Shikamaru NARA) with a huge smile on her face

Hinata and Sakura leaned in " Well?" asked Sakura " Well what?" asked Ino " Inoes! tell us" yelled Hinata, both eager to know

" Well..I am PREGNANT!" Yelled Ino, Sakura squealed " Are you serious!" Ino nodded

" YIPPEE! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" Yelled Sakura, who started dancing, Hinata hadn't said anything yet

" something wrong Hina-baby?" asked Ino, Tears came to Hinata's eyes

" It's not fair! damn the pregnancy test!" yelled Hinata, Sakura stopped dancing

" aww! Hina, it's okay! I'm not pregant either!" Sakura said, trying to comfort her friend,

Ino gave a little chuckle " but you well be soon" she said "Ino!" Sakura said

" I really wanted to be a mother" Hinata said, tears poured down her face

" See! See what you did Ino!" Sakura scolded " What? I did nothing!" replied Ino

" She didn't mean to Saku" Hinata said

" Hinta, it'll be okay, you'll get pregnant soon, with Naruto whos gonna be your husband soon, trust me you will" Said Ino, Hinata giggled

" Very true" she said

" Ino, what are you going to name the baby?" Asked Sakura, Ino thought for a moment

" If a boy then Shiko, if a girl then Akara" Ino said

" Cute, What about you Hinata?" asked Sakura

" If a girl then Aireka, if a boy Ryujin" She said " What about you Sakura?" asked Ino

" If a boy then Taruko, if a girl then either Naomi or Haruko" She said, the girls went into Dream land of what their kids would look like or what it would be like

All of the sudden, Shikamaru burst though the door " Shika! what the hell are you doing here?" asked Ino

" Tsunade- sama is sending me on a special mission" Shikamaru said

" Oh, who esle is going?" asked Ino " Naruto, Shino, Lee and Choji" He said " Why are you going?"Asked Hinata

" Neji needs help" He said as Sakura paled

" W-What?" she asked

" Apprently, Someone found out he was there..and decided..to have... a battle" He explained, **This isnt good.** Neji never needed help, normally he could handle 

these things, He was Neji Hyuga,

" wait.. how come we're not going?" asked Ino

" Neji requested you three not come" He said while getting his pack out of the closet " but why?" asked Hinata

" He just requested you three not go" He said " Deal with it, now im going to go pack" he said and went into His bedroom

" Im going to see Naruto" Hinata said and left, Ino looked at Sakura, who was very pale " I'm sure Neji had a good reason" Ino said, tears came to Sakura's eyes

3 weeks to go and something had to go wrong, just great, fuckin great

Ino walked over to Sakura and hugged her " He'll be alright, He's Neji, he knows what he's doing" She said, tears poured down Sakura's face

" but what if He doesn't!" asked Sakura

" I don't know Sakura, but he'll be fine" Ino said,Sakura nodded, Ino got up and cleaned up, Shikamaru walked out, he went over to Sakura

" When are you leaving?" asked Sakura " in a hour " he said " So soon?" " They need us" He said

" We'll be fine, Sakura, Take care of Ino and the baby for me" He said, giving her a hug, Sakura nodded, He got up and walked into the kitichen, surprised at what he saw

Ino, leaning on the counter, crying her heart out, He hurt him to see her like this, He didn't want to go, but Neji needed him, He walked up to her and pulled her into

his chest

" Ino, Don't cry, you know its to troublesome, I'll be fine" He said, Ino just cried into his chest

" I'll be fine" He said, he lifted her chin and gave her a short kiss, " Now, I have to go" He said " Hai, I love you" Ino said, hugging him " I love you too" he said,

giving her another kiss " We'll be back in a few days" with that he left to go meet up with the others at the gate, Ino walked out to where Sakura was and sat down

" Ino, since I know, you hate being alone, why don't you come over tonight, We'll have Hinata and TenTen, it'll be like old times, when we were younger" Sakura said

Ino smiled, just like old times " Sure, I'll go call Tenten" She said and walked off to call Tenten, a few minutes later Hinata came back, her face dampened with dryed

tears, Sakura gave her a small smile " They'll be okay" she said, Hinata nodded, Ino walked back out " Hey, Tenten said she'll met us at your house, Sakura, in two hours" Ino said, "What's going on?" asked Hinata " We're having a sleepover!" squealed Sakura, "Alright, everyone met at my house in two hours, break!" Said Sakura, the girls left and went to pack

Later that Day

" Sakura! We're here!" Sakura came down from her bedroom, " Hey guys! ready for some fun!" She said, the girls smiled

" Tenten, how ya been?" asked Sakura, they hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks, since she was on a mission and came back last week

" Im fine" she said, smiling, happy to be with her friends, the girls walked into the living room and sat down for alittle girl talk

" How's you and Lee doing?" Sakura asked, Tenten smiled

" wellll... He asked me to marry him!" Tenten said, the girls squealed " This is so awesome!" said Ino, they nodded

" How ya'll and your men?" asked Tenten

" I'm pregant, if that tells you how me and Shikamaru are doing" Said Ino " congrats!" said Tenten, Ino nodded in thanks

" Me and Naruto are getting married in a month" Said Hinata, " Oh! I hope I'm invited" Said Tenten " Of course" Said Hinata

" Soooooo, Sakura how you and my old crush doing?" asked Tenten, Sakura smiled " We're doing fine" Sakura said,

" Good Good"

NEXT WEEK

" Guys! guys!" Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten looked to see a pregant Ino running as well as a pregant woman could, Sakura tried not to laugh

" Ino, take a deep breath then tell us" said Hinata, Ino did just that

"Their back! Our men our back!" Ino squealed, the girls were shocked " Their back?" asked Sakura, smiling, she failed to notice the smile come across Ino's face

" Saku...I didn't see Neji" She said, that was something she really didn't want to say, Sakura frowned " Oh"

" Come on gals!" said Hinata, she, Ino and Tenten took off, Sakura just walked off to her house, sadden

_' Why wasn't Neji back..? did he get hurt? no! he couldnt, maybe he's with Tsunade-sama, or maybe he is just a little behind' Sakura thought_, coming up to her house, she unlocked it and walked up, she failed to notice someone sitting in her living room

She walked straight into the kitichen " Where is he?" she asked herself, yet again didn't notice some standing in the kitichen doorway

She felt tears come to her eyes, No, she wouldn't cry, shes been doing that alot, she wiped them away, she turned around, she stopped, eyes wide

" N-N-Neji!" She said, there he was, standing in her kitichen doorway, smirking, "Hey" was all he could say, Sakura smiled and threw her arms around him

" Your back!" she said, as happy tears came down her face

" Hey, how ya doing?" he asked " better now " she said, as she kissed him full on the lips, which Neji gladly returned, it soon turned out to be a make-out session on her couch (A/N mwhahahaha,)

" I missed you so much" Sakura said, things were starting to get heated...

" and I missed you" Neji said, He looked at her, Sakura looked into his eyes, and saw Love and Lust, Neji saw the same things in her eyes

" Ya know, you never did give me a gift before I left" He said, Sakura wiggled her eyebrows

" well...what are we waiting for?" she said, She wanted this, as did he

Neji picked her up and carried her off to her bed, Sakura just stared at him, She soon realized his lips were on hers, slowly gave in, Neji nipped at her lip, silently asking for entrance, which Sakura gladly gave, Their tongues searched each others mouth, tasting each other, soon their tongues were dancing with each other, they soon had to stop their bliss for air,

" I love you" Sakura said, as neji pulled off her shirt " and I you" he said as he began to kiss her neck, Sakura moaned, Neji licked her pink, soft lips nibbling it softly. His tongue was begging for entrance, Sakura soon opened her mouth allowing his tongue into her mouth.,

Sakura threw off Neji's shirt and began running her hands over his abs, which Neji had a nice 6 pack, this made her pride get bigger _her_ man had a 6 pack

Neji began working his way down, he threw off Sakura's bra, Sakura shivered as the cold air touched her chest,

Sakura moaned as she felt his lips against her chest. Licking each one in circles with his tongue, kissing them softly with his lips. Neji smirked as he watched her reaction. Caressing her breasts,both softly than massaging them roughly, causing Sakura to moan as she played with Neji's hair

Neji came back up and kissing her lips again, Sakura moaned, He was playing with her and she wanted more

" Neji..." Neji smirked

He went down farther, stopping at her navel to blow around it, tickling her, Sakura moaned, He went down farther, he pulled of her pants, Sakura thought this was unfair, she only had her panties on and he had his pants on, She unbottoned his pants and slid them off with her feet, She smirked when she saw the size of his manhood

Using his hand he slipped Sakura's panties off, removing her off her last article of clothing. He soon spread her legs apart, leaning down he trailed his tongue over her clit. . Neji's tongue than slipped inside her clit darting in and out quickly, causing Sakura to arch her back, Sakura moaned, Neji smirked

Sakura decided it was her turn to play, so she flipped them over, causing Neji to frown, Sakura just smiled, First she stared at his manhood, causing Neji to growl, he didn't like it, Sakura smirked and leaned in, putting her mouth over his tip of his manhood, she started sucking on it causing Neji to groan, She started rubbing his inner thighs, finally he came, she licked her lips " yum" She smiled, Neji thought it was his turn, so he fliped them over " Mine" he said

" Are you ready?" he asked, Sakura nodded, Positioning himself in front of her, he placed Sakura's petite hands on his shoulders. Holding on to her waist, he slowly thrust in to her, breaking the barrier.

" oww..." she said, it hurt, like hell, it felt like someone was ripping her womanhood apart, it hurt, Neji frowned, she was in pain and HE was causing it, it didn't like it one bit, he wanted to pull out, but he knew it would be over soon, "shhh" " owww..." Neji placed his lips on her, trying to take her mind off the pain, Sakura whimpered, but the pain was slowly going away, once Neji was settled inside of her, he waited, Sakura nodded, the pain was gone and now was pleasure, Sakura let out a moan as Neji began thrusting in and out, at a slow pace, " faster " she said, Neji gladly obeyed, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing more pleasure, Neji grunted,

" Neji!" Sakura said as she came

" Sakura!" Neji said as he soon followed, he clasped on her, " I love you Sakura" He said, kissing her on the lips, wrapping the blanket around them, Sakura cuddled into his chest, Neji wrapped his arm around her waist protectivly " I love you too Neji"

Sleep soon over came them,

They were made for each other

Authors Note:

well? here ya go ya perverts! ahha, i am a pervert too! mwhahah!

there will prolly be two more chaps,

R&R now...I want 55 reviews..that isnt alot, make me feel special!

Ryu-chan


	12. Happy Day

Heres Chap 12

Enjoy!

One month later, not alot has happened

Neji and Sakura had gotten more closer, Neji moved in with Sakura, which made Sakura very pleased

Hinata and Naruto's wedding had passed, they were now on their honeymoon and would be back in one week

You could slightly tell Ino is pregnant..

Sakura is currently at Ino's shop,

" Hinata's wedding was fantastic!" said Ino

" Hai, her and Naruto belong together" Sakura added, Ino nodded

" Soo... Do you want Neji to purpose?" asked Ino, Sakura smiled

" I would love him to but I don't think he will" Sakura said, Ino frowned

" Sakura, of course Neji would, if he loves you, and I know he does" Ino said, Stupid Sakura

" I know, but I still think it's all a dream" Sakura said " yeah, I know how you feel, sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and this not be happening and Shikamaru be off with someone esle" Ino said, trying to think of what her life would be like without Shikamaru in it, " Well dearie, its not" Sakura said,

" What would we do if we woke up tommorow and it's all a dream" wondered Ino

" Well lets see, Hinata would still be shy, quiet and nervous as hell around Naruto, You wouldn't be pregnant, and I would be dead" Said Sakura, they both sighed " shows us how bad our lives would suck without our men in it" Said Ino, Sakura gave a small laugh

" Very true, Very true" she mumbled " Let's talk about something that won't depress us" said Ino, Sakura nodded

" Hey guys" they looked to see Shikmaru " Hey Shika!" Said Sakura, Ino walked over to him and gave him a hug, He smiled " What are you girls talking about?" He asked

" Oh, what our life would be like if we woke up and it was all a dream" Said Sakura, " what would be a dream?" he asked

" Life, you know, Ino being pregnant, Hinata & Naruto being married and Me and Neji living together" bad idea... " Say what!" yeah..bad idea

"Ino! I thought you told him!" Yelled Sakura " umm..oops?" Ino said, Sakura threw her head down on the table

" Why is he living with you?" demanded Shikamaru "beeeeecaaauuusee I want him to!" said Sakura

" Thats not a good answer!" replied Shikamaru, Ino smacked him on the head " Leave her alone!" she scolded, Shikamaru sighed

" Annnnywayys, I got to go, I have a doctors appointment" Said Sakura

" Shikamaru, why dont you go with her?" suggested Ino " umm..Why?" asked Sakura " because!" replied Ino

" Sure! i'll go with her" Shikamaru said, grabbing Sakura's arm and ran off

" Shika!" Said Sakura," Listen, if one of us said no, it would be the wrath of a pregnant woman!" explained Shikamaru, Sakura oo'ed, they continued to walk in silence

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm here to see Dr.Sangi" Sakura said, the nurse nodded and took them to a room " The Doctor will be here shortly" She said, they nodded

" Soo..Shika, do you want a boy or girl?" asked Sakura " I want a girl" he said, Sakura smiled " I want a boy, I want children" She said " With Neji?" Shikamaru asked jokingly

" of course, who esle?" she said, Shikamaru gave a chuckle " are you excited to be a father?" she asked, " Hell yes" he said Sakura giggled

" You will make a good father" she said

The door opened" Hello Sakura, oh hello Shikamaru, Lets get started" The doctor said, Sakura nodded, Sakura had a normal check-up but the doctor asked her to stay for a few more minutes

" I'll be right back" The doctor said

" do you think there is anything wrong?" paniced Sakura, Shikamaru who was a little nervous just shrugged, 10 minutes later the doctor came back

" Shikamaru, could I talk to Sakura alone for a second?" Shikamaru nodded and walked out

" Anything wrong doctor?" asked Sakura

" I'm going to get straight to the point, Sakura, your pregnant" Sakura gasped " What?"

" you honestly think having sex without protection that you weren't going to get pregnant?" Said the doctor, Sakura sighed " it wasn't expected" She said

" Do you know who the father is?" Sakura nodded " Hai, my boyfriend" She said " good, now run along" Sakura walked out to where Shikamaru is at

" Ready to go?" she asked, Shikamaru nodded, they walked off to the shop " So?" He said

" I'm not sick!' She said, trying to lighten his mood

" That's good, now what the hell did Dr.Sangi want?" He asked, He stopped making Sakura stop

" Sakura im waiting.."

" Well...She told me...I'm...welll um..I'm pregnant" She said, closing her eyes waiting for some explosion but it never came, soo she opened her eyes

" pregnant huh? I'm going to kill him!" ahh..there is wasm Sakura sighed then soon realized how serious he was

" What! NO!" She yelled

If looks could kill either her or Shikamaru would be dead

" YOU CAN'T KILL HIM" She yelled, Shikamaru did not look pleased

" And why the hell not!" he asked

" BECAUSE! We choose to do it! we knew this might happen!" Sakura said, this still didn't calm Shikamaru down

" I do not care, Sakura!" Sakura was not happy...

SLAP!

" Shikamaru Nara! Stop it! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, I AM 20 YEARS OLD NOT 15! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, WE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! WE WANTED IT, YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL HIM" she yelled, taking a deep breath, in and out, in and out, Shikamaru sighed

" I know, I just worry about you, your like my little sister" he said, giving her a hug, Sakura smiled

I know, you just gotta chill sometimes, now lets get back to Ino" She said walking off

/\/\/\/\/AT the Shop\/\/\/\/\/\/

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Ino yelled " right here..." Ino looked over to see Sakura and Shikmaru standing there, looking kinda scared

" Ino...I have something to tell you..." Sakura said " Okay, Shoot" Sakura took a deep breat

" Ino...I'm...pregant!" She said..silence...

more...silence...

this made Sakura nervouse

then..

" ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!" yelled Ino, Sakura nodded'' OH MY GOSH! DOES NEJI KNOW!" Ino yelled, " ino! you dont need to yell, i'm right here!" said Sakura, " and no he doesn't" She said

Ino oo'ed " Maybe you should go tell him" Sakura nodded and POOF

" What do you think he'll say?" asked Ino, asking her husband

" I don't know, but we'll find out soon" he said, drawing Ino in for a hug

( Sakura's House )

" Neji! I'm home!" yelled Sakura, she got no reply

" hm..maybe he's sleeing" she walked to their room but no sigh of Neji " baby?.. you here?" she called out

" Oh well..i guess ill wait"

Esle Where

DING!

" hello, how can I- Neji! what the hell are you doing here?" asked Ino, Neji stared at her..

" I'm I need...your...help with something" He said

" YOU need MY help?" asked Ino

" Ino... would you just-" " Hush! I'm enjoying this moment! okay.. im good, wait..hehehe, okay now I'm done,now do you need help with?" She asked, Neji sighed preparing himself

" I want to ask Sakura to marry me" he said " and I need your help to pick out the ring" He said, Ino smiled, here it comes

" AHHHH! I KNEW IT! YES YES YES! woo hoo"Ino started dancing, Neji looked at her like she was crazy

" Lets go" he walked off

" So what kind do you want to get her?" Ino asked

" Something, that fits her, that says Sakura" He said

" Like this?"

Picture a pink diamond shaped like a cherry blossom, not too big and not to small, with a sliver band

" Hai, thats the one" he said

" neji! its 1,200! are you sure!" asked Ino, her ring only costed 975

" yes Ino" he bought it and they were off

" I'm glad She found you, Neji" Ino said, Ino smiled

" Why?" he asked " Well..if it wasnt for you, she'd be dead! you saved her!" Ino said

" yeah I guess I did" he said

Later that Day

" Sakura! you here?" Neji called you

" In the kitichen!" she repleid

Neji walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist " Hello beautiful" he said, kissing her neck

" Hello love" She said

" how was your day?" he asked

" Great! I found out some good news!" She said, she motioned him to sit down

" Oh?"

" Neji, I'm pregnant" She said, Neji smiled that smile that was only for her

" That's great, now I have something to ask you" He said, Sakura nodded

Neji got down on one knee " Sakura Haruno" he pulled out a velvet case "will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked, Sakura gasped, she threw her arms around him

" YES YES YES!"Neji sighed

" I would love to marry you!"

Author's note

Sorry if short

R&R

ideas for the last chap are very needed...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Ryu-chan


	13. IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

**IMPORTANT!**

**okay..i am not able to write the new chapter, because both my computers are screwed right now, so i will probably wont type it until next week or maybe 2 weeks im not sure, so please be patient, i already have it written but i dont know when i can type it because the comp i am on now keeps shutting off at random times so please wait Ryu-chan**


	14. IMPORTANT AGAIN!

Im sorry i havnt posted anything in a while, last week i would of but i forgot and i wont do it tommorow cuz ill be in North

Carolina, if im not to tired ill do it sunday! please, ive got alot of shit goin on right now, school is hell right now, please week a few more days!! or maybe even enough week!!

Your beloved Ryu-chan


	15. It's Here YIPPPEEE!

FINALY!! THE LAST CHAP!!

hehe

"Sakura! slow down!" yelled Ino, Her and Sakura were currently at a local cafe, getting some lunch, catching up, etc

"but...I'm HUNGRY!!" replied Sakura " Sakura Haruno! You are going to make me go broke!" Said Ino

Sakura coughed, " Excuse me? Did i say you could pay for me? hell no" Said Sakura, she wasn't to fond of people paying for her, hell she didn't even like Neji paying for her,let alone Ino

" I know, but I want to, You need to save the money for the baby and your wedding" Replied Ino

" And you dont? Might I remind you, you are pregnant too, You also need money, your husband doesn't come from a rich Family, not to insult you" Said Sakura, true the Nara's weren't rich, but they had enough money to pay for Ino and Shikamaru's wedding

" You didn't, I just want to help, what are best friends for? I want to help you and Neji, sometimes I feel so useless, being pregnant does that to you" Ino Said, slightly frowning, Sakura patted her on the hand

" It's okay, Neji won't me do ANYTHING! He's soooo protective over me" Sakura said, smiling

"Yeah! Shikamaru said I can only sit behind the counter at the shop, I feel so helpless" Ino replied, the girls laughed

" Sounds a hell like Neji" Ino smiled " but we love them" She said

-------

_Love_

_something we all want and need_

_it may take awhile to find your true love,_

_you may go though lots of crushes, "loves"_

_but when you find your true love_

_You sure as hell know_

_------_

" I can't wait" Said Sakura, Ino gave her a confused look

" wait? until?" asked Ino

" Until We have our BABIES!! duh Ino!" Sakura shouted playfully "oh..How much longer?" asked Ino

"well..for me about 2 more months, you since you got pregant 3 weeks before me about 1 month and 3 weeks" Explained Sakura, Ino sighed

" Maybe if we're lucky, our babies will come at the same time" joked Ino, " I highly doubt that" Said Sakura, the girls giggled, the girls both went off into Lala land

DING

" Hey gals!" the girls snapped out of lala land and turned to see where the voice was coming from" Oh Hinata! hello" Said Ino, waving to her friend

Hinata was 6 months pregnant, she got pregnant 2 weeks after her and Naruto got married

" Hey hina!" Said Sakura. Hinata smiled at her nickname

" What are you doing here?" asked Ino

" Oh, just getting some lunch thats NOT ramen" She said, the girls nodded, " How's Naruto doing?" asked Sakura, She hadn't seen her Best guy friend in a long time

" Oh, actual, he's on a mission right now, should be back in 3 weeks" Hinata answered, Sakura nodded

" When did he leave?" asked Ino " four days ago" " oh.."

" Well, I'm going to head home, I'm tired, I shall see you soon" Said Sakura, the girls nodded

" I think she is finally happy" Said Hinata, smiling

" Hai, I believe she is too, sadly it took so long" added Ino , Hinata sighed

_True, it only had taken 8 years for her to find happiness_

_but atleast she found it_

_They all had found it_

_Ino and Shikamarumarried_

_Hinata and Narutomarried_

_Sakura and Neji- going to be married soon_

" I'm gald its Neji, somehow I don't think I can imagine her with anyone esle" Said Ino, trying to imagine, Hinata sighed

" Neji will be a good husband and a father" Said Hinata, Ino smiled

" Well..I Need to go, Shikamaru doesn't know I'm--" "Oh i dont?" Shikamaru cut off Ino, Ino did a 180 turn,

" Baby! Hi, hehe how are you on this fine day?" Ino said, Shikamaru glared at her

" Don't Hi baby me! you're not supposed to be out!" He snapped, " and you! you're not a good example either!" He said to Hinata, Hinata sighed

" Me? I'm just a hungry pregnant women getting some food for her and her child, Oh Sakura was here too!"Hinata said

'" HINATA!" yelled Ino, " Oh! She was here too!, I'm telling Neji and Naruto when he returns!, now Hinata get you're food and go home! Ino you're coming with me!" Shikamaru shouted, grabbing Ino's hand, Ino glared at Hinata, who waved good-bye

----ESLEWHERE----

" Neji? baby you here?" called out Sakura, No reply

" Where the hell is he?" she said to herself, walking into the kitichen

" Where the hell were you?!?" asked Neji, Sakura turned to see him standing in the bedroom doorway, he didn't look happy

" Oh Hi! I was out?" She said

" Wrong! You were out with Ino! at that new cafe!" He answered

Sakura gasped " Shikamaru told you? didn't he?" she asked

" That's not the point! Your Seven months pregnant, the doctor said to stay home!" He said, Sakura sighed

" Neji, I don't want to fight with you! I was only out for some lunch! that's it" Sakura snapped back, Neji frowned, Sakura walk past him into the bedroom

" What are you doing? going to get dressed for a party?" He said, Sakura frowned

" What?! No! What's gotten into you? I'm just going to lay down, I'm tired" She said

" You try having your soon-to-be wife not being home, scaring the fuck out of you" He snapped, Sakura sighed

" I'm sorry! goddamnit" She said, getting into bed

" Next time you want to go out, just tell me!" He said, Sakura nodded

" Now, I'll be out in the living room if you need me" He said

" Hey Neji?" "yeah?"

" I love you" She said, drifting off into sleep

" And I you" he said, closing the door

FOUR WEEKS LATER

" PUSH INO!!" shouted the Doctor

" I'M PUSHING DAMMIT!" shouted Ino

" come on! a couple more pushes, AHH!" Said a nurse, who Ino just tried to kick on the face

" SHIKAMARU NARA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" shouted Ino, squeezing the life out of Shikamaru's hand

" God Ino!" said Shikamaru, trying to pull his hand from Ino's death grip

" Oh shut up!"

" ONE MORE PUSH" the nurse said

"Erg!"

Babys crys filled the room

" Ah, a baby girl, what are you going to name her" asked the doctor

" Sahara Mimmi Nara" Ino said, she's always liked the name Sahara, it was different

the nurse nodded, another nurse handed Sahara to Ino, Ino smiled

" My baby girl" Shikamaru said

" Our baby girl" Ino corrected " Hai, our baby girl" Shikamaru replied

" Hi Sahara, I'm you're mommy and that's you're daddy" Ino said to Sahara, pointing at Shikamaru

" Hmm, I like that, Daddy, Well, you should get some sleep and I'll go inform the others" Shikamaru said, kissing Ino on the forehead, Ino nodded

She soon fell asleep with Sahara in her arms

-With the Others-

Shikamaru walked out

" Ahem, It's a girl, Her name is Sahara Mimmi Nara, Her and Ino are asleep, so you all should head home" Shikamaru said as everyone nodded and left

Shikamaru walked back into Ino's room and picked Sahara out of Ino's arms

" Hey there little one" he said to Sahara who opened her little eyes and smiled

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you" He said to Sahara, Sahara coo'ed

" Shika, Nothing is going to happen to her since you're her daddy, Everyone respects you, plus you know Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji won't let anything happen

to her as well, Now please go to sleep" Ino said, Shikamaru noddded and put Sahara in the crib the nurses provided for them

" Are you okay baby?" Asked Shikamaru, the only time he called Ino baby was when no one esle was around

" yeah, alittle tired but I'll be fine" She said as Shikamaru laid down with her, she snuggled into Shikamaru's chest, seeking his warmth, Shikamaru wrapped his arms protectivly around her waist, Ino sighed, Life is good

" I love you Shika-kun" Ino said

" And I love you too, Ino-chan" he said as they both fell asleep

2 weeks later

" Sakura, come on, wake up for Christ's sake, you're wedding is in 6 hours!!" cried Ino, as she pushed Sakura off her bed " ow"

" Fuck Ino!" cried Sakura

"Ino..that wasn't very nice" Said Hinata, helping Sakura up

" Well, It worked didn't?" Ino replied, Hinata just nodded

" Ino! you fuckin Bitch! what was that?!" yelled Sakura

"so not a morning person" mumbled Ino, Hinata said

" Sakura, you're wedding is in SIX HOURS" She said

**Wait for it..**

**wait..**

**hold on its coming**

**Wait alittle longer**

**here it comes!!**

"SIX HOURS? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER, GOD INO!" yelled Sakura

Hinata covered her ears " ow.."

" CHILL! you have plenty of time" Ino said, Sakura sighed

---------Six Hours later--------- Finally

Everyone turned around to the sound of 'Here comes the bride'

They saw Sakura walking down the aisle, Kakashi walking with her, Since her father was dead and she didn't know him, Kakashi was her Father Figure

She was holding white and yellow roses

She was wearing a simple white dress, with a flower pattern along the bottom with sparkles shimmering, it had a light yellow bow coming across her waist

Her hair was up in a simple bun with two curled strands along her face

She looked Gorgeous

Kakashi handed her to Neji, who gave Sakura that smile that was only for her

" Hey" she said " Hello" he replied

few minutes later

" You may now say you're vows, Sakura you may go first"

" Neji, my love, the one who I liked for 3 years before it turned into love

, I thank you for saving me and loving me,

You are truely the man of my dreams

My Knight in shining armor, my prince charming

I love you forever and ever, even in my death

I am excited to see what is to come for us" Sakura Said

" Neji "

" Sakura, my darling cherry blossom

I'm glad you brougth me out of darkness

you too saved me

and for that I love you, I too liked you before it was love

Your my best friend, my baby, the one who carries my heart

I love you darling

And I vow to never let anything happen to you and our children" Neji Said

Tears rolled down Sakura's face

" Do you Neji Hyuga, take Sakura Haruno to be you wife, til death to you part?"

" I do, even in death" He said, Sakura smiled as more tears rollled down her face

" Do you Sakura Haruno-"

" I do, forever and ever, Even in death" She said, cutting off the pastor

" You are now Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Before their lips could even touch

Sakura fell to the ground

clutching her stomach

" Oh my god! Neji, my water just broke!" Sakura Cried

Gasps Filled the Church

Later

"Push Sakura!"

" I'm gonna kill you Neji Hyuga!" cried Sakura, Neji paled

" you just wait you motherfucker!"

"PUSH DAMMIT!" yelled the doctor

" I'M PUSHING YOU FOOL!" yelled Sakura

" DON'T YELL AT MY WIFE" Shouted Neji to the Doctor

Crys filled the room

" Congrags! it's a girl!!"

" What shall you name her?" asked a nurse

" Haruko Miya Hyuga" Said Neji, Sakura nodded

the nurse handed Haruko to Sakura

" Our baby girl" Sakura said,

" Hai, our's finally" Neji said

He took Haruko and laid her in the crib

" Neji, baby, I love you" Sakura said as Neji crawled into bed with her

"I love you too, babe" He said

Sealing their marriage with the kiss, finally

_They truely were meant to be together_

A/N

AHAHAHA DONE!!

Sorry it took so long

I am sorry for Neji being out of character, I am sorry if you dont like it

but i hope you do!!

its done..finally..

Please R&R

Ryu-chan is very happy


	16. You need to know

Dear Readers, There are somethings I need to say

First, I am sorry if the story sucked ass

Second Please dont be shocked by this next number

third The Real Reason why i took so long to Update is because, I was going through hard times, My parents found i cut myself, Yes I am a former Cutter, I am trying my hardest to stop, All the Reveiws that were critizing were hard on me, Not getting alot of reviews made me think the story's sucks.

I am deeply sorry. but please

DONT PITY ME!

I could use your support right now, not judgement

If you plan on judging me or even writting a review that would do anything to hurt me, then dont write it

Ryu-chan is not happy to write this


End file.
